Destination
by IiIAelitaIiI
Summary: Sakura ficou presa no elevador com um cara completamente estranho. Ele é alguém que ela pensava que nunca iria encontrar novamente, mas descobriu que aquele cara se chamava Rinne, é era grande Empresário conhecido por todo Japão .
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse:**

Sakura ficou presa no elevador com um cara completamente estranho. Ele é alguém que ela pensava que nunca iria encontrar novamente, mas descobriu que aquele cara se chamava Rinne, é era grande Empresário conhecido por todo Japão .

 **Notas da Autora**

Olá pessoal  
Essa é minha primeira Fanfics

Kyokai no Rinne  
Espero que gostem beijos !  
Casal SakuraxRinne

 **Capítulo 1 -**

 **Prolongo pov**

– Ei , Rinne...Você se lembra do dia em que nos conhecemos?

– Sim.

– Eu sou tipo de garota que acredita em destino,então eu tenho certeza de que foi ele que nos uniu- Risos de Rinne ao ouvir aquelas palavras de Sakura- Pode rir eu não ligo - Fala ela meio brava pelas risadas dele.

 **2 Anos traz...**

Me chamo Sakura Mamiya

Tenho 17 estou preste me forma no colegial na próxima abertura da primavera. Moro com meus pais. Tenho um trabalho de meio período uma cafetaria. Sou uma adolescente normal, saio com minhas amigas vou a escola todos os dias.

_"Destino!". Sussurro escrevo essa palavra no canto meu caderno. Uma palavra me-veio na cabaça por um momento. Antes voltar der atenção por completo na aula olho direção ao relógio digital que havia na parede vejo horário que marcava 12:20hors da Amanhã. Escuto o sinal tocar. O professor para aula todos os alunos começam arruma seus materiais para irem embora. Arrumo meu material como de costume me despeço de minhas amigas e vou para casa . Acho chegar em casa escuto meu pai me chamar.

_Sim . Já estou indo! . Eu digo retirava meus sapatos antes entra dentro de casa. Eu entro vejo meu pai de joelhos implorando algo a minha mãe.

_ Por favor querida! Eu te peço .

_ O que estava pensado ? Deixa Sakura ir Miai "encontro para casamento".

_ Mãe ? Pai o que esta havendo ?. Eu digo entra na cozinha, de pois escutar a palavra "Miai".

_ Sakura?! . Minha mãe bufa começa a explicar a situação.

_ O Presidente que empresa seu pai trabalha, gostou tanto do seu despenho empresa. Perguntou ao seu pai gostaria de ter um Miai entre seus filhos.

_ O presidente está querendo conhecer Sakura, perguntou você gostaria te encontro escuras com neto dele. Eu disse isso e louca seu pai. Te coloca uma situação como essa .

_ Por favor! Sakura você tem que ir nesse Miai. Mesmo você não goste neto do presidente, devemos comparece mostra nossa gratidão. Diz meu pai de joelho implorando a mim.

_ Querido! Pare de pedir esse favor absurdo sua filha!. Escuto minha mãe repredento meu pai novamente.

_ Tudo bem eu vou!. Eu digo

Meu pai se levanta se animando. Me diz._ Obrigado Filha! Você me salvou!.

_ Não o que se preocupar mãe . apenas encontro a escuras . Isso não significa eu vou mesmo me casar o neto do presidente. Só tenho mostra postura nossa educação por gratidão por paipai ter bom emprego.

_ Bom mãe , pai se vocês me dão licença vou me arrumar ir trabalhar . Eu digo subo para meu quarto , me arrumo antes de sair minha mãe me chama pede eu passe antes na casa da vovó entregar algo. Pego pacote estava em cima da mesa sigo o caminho direção apartamento da minha avó. Acho chegar no apartamento dela entrego o pacote, saio lhe dando tchau. Caminho em direção ao elevador , eu aperto o botão chama-lo, o elevador chega aporta se abre , havia um homem lá dentro seus cabelos eram vermelhos seus olhos castanho meio a vermelhado. Eu entre me mantenho em silencio. O elevador descia por momento ele para apagando as luz me fazendo quase perde o equilíbrio , eu iria cair homem me segura pelo braço , as luz de emergência se acendem .

_ Cuidado! Ele diz

_ Obrigado . Eu digo agradecendo.

_ Essa não. Espero não demore para voltar a energia, se não me atrasarei chegar no trabalho. Eu digo . Os minutos se passam nada de energia voltar continuação presos dentro do elevador. Eu pego meu celular ligo para meu serviço avisado o que estava acontecendo. Eu não poderia chegar no horário como o previsto.

Por um motivo começo passa mão sinto falta de ar. Coloco mão sobre meio peito baixo minha cabeça me apoio sobre parede elevando, tento manter a calma não entra em pânico justamente hora começo essas .

_ Moça tudo bem como você ?. Escuto ele pergunta , não deixa-lo preocupado apenas digo tentado recupera ar que me falta .

_ Não... se preocupe. Aqui estarei...

Quando me dei por si minha visão havia escurecido eu estava preste desmaiar, ele me segura em seus braços, vagarosamente observe nossos olhos se encontro . Uma voz rouca eu digo.

_ Desculpe... sinto falta ar.

Sinto minha respiração acelera cada vês mais, ele aproxima seu rosto ao meu, nossos lábios se aproximam, ele me beija calmante. Eu tento emburra-lo não tenho forças. Eu percebo o que ele estava fazendo me ajudado recupera ar eu sentia falta, fazendo respiração boca a boca. Me mantenho imóvel nosso lábios estavam unidos. Ele me segurava tanta gentileza. E dei conta nós estamos nós beijado , minha tontura começa a passar eu começo recupera a consciência. A energia do elevador volta. O elevador começa se mover novamente . Ele me solta finamente o elevador abri , eu estar pro completa envergonhada por ser meu primeiro beijos , ter sido por um completado estranho saio correndo momento a porta se abri .

_ Espera! Você deixo cair!.

Eu não quis escuta-lo saio correndo rapidamente ficar mais longe dali máximo possível eu puder


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas da Autora**

Olá pessoal  
espero que gostem do capitulo  
beijos ate aproxima  
Boa leitura

 **Capítulo 2**

Sem olhar para trais corro ficar mais longe possível daquele homem. Como ele se atrever ter me beijado por cima sido meu primeiro beijo. Tendo me calmar meu coração volto caminhar chegar meu serviço, eu entro e comprimentos todos ._"Boa tarde". Eu digo. Vou até sala dos funcionários abro meu armorio retiro minha roupa para mudar de roupa, eu vou guarda minha bolsa perceber não estava meu celular . Me dou conta eu poderia ter deixado meu celular cair em algum lugar até mesmo no elevador.

_ Essa não . Vou ter compra outro . guardo minha bolsa me arrumo . começo trabalhar peço desculpas pelo atraso, eu não esperava ficar presa no elevador. Começo trabalhar ajudado atender os clientes , as horas se passam término meu trabalho de meio período.

_ Muito obrigada!. Digo para o cliente pega seu café , termina de fazer o pagamento .

_ Sakura?.

_ Sim. Senhor Ryu?.

_ Já está na sua hora.

_ Obrigado senhor , desculpe pelo atraso. Eu digo ele apenas sorri.

_ Que isso . As vesses pode acontecer . Tome cuidado ao voltar para casa.

_ Sim . Ate amanha senhor Ryu.

_ Ate amanha Sakura.

Eu me despeço do dono da cafetaria, me arrumo troco de roupa pego minhas coisas volto para casa . Ao chegar em casa vou um banho onde abro torneira deixo agua cair sobre banheira, a banheira estava quase cheia por fim . eu entro aprofundado meu corpo sobre água morna .

_ Eu estou cansada .

Acabo me lembrado do meu primeiro beijo no elevador. A profundo minha boca sobre água começa a sofra fazendo bolhas sobre água.

_" Que volta de sorte!. Meu primeiro beijos roubado por homem por completo desconhecido. Eu comecei passar mal, única manheira evitar algo ruim aconteces ele vem respiravam boca-boca em mim. Arg! Eu sonhava algo mais romântico que isso".

Termino toma banho me saio vou para minha cama. No dia seguinte vou para escola como de costume . Ao entra na sala de aula começo a conversa com minhas amigas e conto elas o que aconteceu ondem no elevador.

_ Oque! . elas dizem.

_ Ele te beijou? Ele era cara bonito ?. perguntou uma delas .

_ Até ele era bonitinho . Eu digo me lembrado vagarosamente do rosto dele.

_ Ah! Como assim ele era bonitinho ? Como ele era nos diga sakura!.

_ Bom estava meio escuro por falta de luz , eu entrei no elevador pode ver ele era homem alto seus cabelos eram a vermelhados , seus olhos.

_ Ne Sakura vamos ao cinema esse sábado?.

_ Desculpe meninas eu já tenho compromisso meu pai no sábado. Eu digo , escuto os sinal tocar aula começa . A semana passa rápido o sinal de semana chega como combinado me arrumo para ir ao miai , encontro as escuras . Estou fazendo isso por meu pai como agradecimento ao presidente empresa onde meu pai trabalha . Coloco kimono elegante prendo meu cabelo coque coloco uma flor sobre meu cabelo , combina cor meu kimono. Meu pai usa elegante terno preto. Saio de carro ir ao local do encontro marcado , nós entramos sentados esperamos calmantes ele chegarem . Meu parecia muito nervoso .

_ Calma pai . Não adianta ficar nervoso. Apenas encontro aja naturalmente, não é eu fosse me casar na verdade.

_ Eu sei Sakura. Por favor seja educada com senhor presidente principalmente seu neto.

_ Pode deixar paipai.

Nós continua sentado a esperas dele um senhor entra estava de braços cruzados eu meu pai se levantamos e damos as boas vindas ao senhor.

_ Essa sua filha senhor Mamiya!.

_ Sim senhor essa é sakura

_ Vejo é bela jovem . tem lindo nome . Diz o senhor lhe dando uma pequena risada.

_ O prazer é todo meu senhor presidente. E muito obrigado ter nos convidado. Eu digo educadamente sorrindo.

_ Por favor sente-se . Meu neto já deve estar chegando .

Voltamos sentar o presidente começa conversa meu pai as vesses ele me perguntava algumas coisas .

_ Então Sakura já tem planos seu futuro de pois que você se forma na escola.

_ Sim. Tenho interesse estudar medicina .

_ Hoho. Que grande decisão minha jovem quere cuidar outras pessoas.

O homem vestido de preto usado óculos escuro se aproxima do senhor lhe avisado algo. De pois homem se afasta

_ Desculpe pelo atraso meu neto . Ele acabou de chegar. Por favor Rinne entre.

O senhor diz homem vestido terno elegante preto usado flor branca seu pálido começa anda nossa direção seus cabelos eram vermelhados igual seus olhos . Ele sorria elegantemente para nós . Ele para de andar senta ao lado do senhor .

_ Perdoa-me pelo meu atraso ele se cursa seguida volta sua postura normalmente , nosso olhares se cruzam por alguns segundos .

_" Não pode ser ela ! Do dia elevador". Ele pensou olhar lindamente garota estava sua frente usado belo kimono.

_ " Ele é homem do dia elevador, e também..." ela pensou ao ser lembra do beijo, envergonhada ela desvia olhar leva sua mão sobre seus lábios.

_ Desculpe. Eu me chamo Rinne Rokudo. Sou seu neto .

Pai de sakura de leve cutuca sua filha chama-lhe atenção . ela se levanta se apresenta educadamente.

_ Ah! Desculpe . Eu me Chamo . Sakura Mamiya.

_ desculpe. Você é garota daquele dia do elevador?. Desculpe pergunta isso eu estava sua procura devolver seu celular.

_ Então vocês já se conhece ? . Pergunto senhor.

_ Sim vovô. foi por acaso .

_ Hohoh ! Isso pode ser mesmo o Destino !.

Sakura escuta palavra destino desvia olhar e volta ficar vergonhada . Rinne estava sentado frente de Sakura seu olhar admirava ver garota ele procurava estava bem sua frente lindamente vestida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota autor :**

Oie pessoal

espero que gostem do capitulo

desculpe pela demora infelizmente não tenho muito leitores nessa categoria.

De acordo parece mais lindos leitores prometo escrever e postar com frequência

Beijos boa leitura espero que gostem do capitulo .

 **Capitulo 3**

Sakura podia ver muitas mulheres ao seu redor suspirava, a ver supunha que algumas mulheres encontrariam sua corpulenta masculinidade bastante atrativa; até ela devia admitir que havia algo fascinante em toda essa força contida dentro do traje de etiqueta negro e a camisa branca. O homem estava sua frente vestido elegância mostrava alta confiança.

Ele sentou ao lado seu avó cumprimentado.

_ Desculpe-me meu atraso ouve imprevisto.

Meu pai baixou cabeça o agradecendo por ter nós convidado, homem cabelos avermelhados vez um gesto com a mão , fazendo mesma hora meu pai parece de falar.

_Eu deve agradecer , tudo o Sr. vez pela nossa empresa todos esses anos de trabalho . Homem se virou em minha direção.

_ Desculpe Srta. Mamiya eu pretendia devolver seu celular, desculpe não tive tempo de procura-la. Você deixou cair no elevador. – Com elegância ele retirou meu celular do bolso estendeu a mão eu pegasse.

Eu agradecer. _ Muito obrigado por devolvera-lo.

_Então vocês dois se conhece? Des quanto. – Perguntou Avô dele. Moço respondeu pode ver pequeno sorriso de respeito forma seus lábios.

_ Nós acabamos ficando preço dentro elevador juntos. Eu estava indo embora do apartamento conhecido.

Conversamos sobre assuntos aleatórios, descobri Sr. Rokudo havia apenas 23 anos era jovem empresário bem-sucedido. O tempo todo ele havia se mostrado homem educado elegante. Apreciamos almoço o Senhor pediu nos prestamos atenção no que ele iria dizer.

_ Desculpe Srta Sakura envolve-la nesse encontro Miai, na verdade eu contaria a Srta. Ouvisse eu tenho a dizer. Novamente peço volta de respeito Senhor Yuri.

_ Como havíamos conversando sobre assunto é assuntado deligado caiba essa decisão Srta. Sakura.

Moço Rinne disse reprendendo seu avô . _ Vovô ! Por favor !. Acredito a Srta Mamiya Sakura não queira se envolver nossos problemas. Vovô! Por favor deixei eu tomarei providências sobre esse assunto. Avô dele vez gesto com mão indignado ele parece de falar.

_ Acredito essa é única escolha que temos Rinne. Assim o Senhor olhou serio para Neto.

_ Vou explicar desse começo. Meu pedido a Srta. Sakura viesse esse encontro casamento. A srta. Pode ver meu Neto é herdeiro oficial nossa empresa, ultimamente ouve rebelião entre sócios diretores , ele entraram acordo o , meu neto assegura sua posição oficial herdeiro e feche teria ser casar cerca de um ano.

_ Por favor Srta. Sakura estou pedido fica ao lado meu neto. Em troca relacionamento, prometo pagarei futuramente seus estudos em qualquer faculdade queira entra, mesmo se quiser estudar futuramente fora do país. – Senhor baixou sua cabeça para mim, me pedindo suplico.

Ele havia me tido me pegou de surpresa olhei para meu pai, percebi meu sabia de algo. Meu pai me olhava assustado esperando por minha resposta. A oferta só senhor era muito boa em pagar meus estudos assim meu pai não teria dificuldades futuramente em se preocupar em pagar minha faculdade além do, mas faculdade medicina era uma fortuna. Antes domar decisão correta fiz mas algumas perguntas.

_ Por favor antes de eu responder poderia fazer algumas perguntas? E claro se não for incomoda-los .

_ Claro que não sinta se à-vontade. – Disse Rinne me encarando.

_ O senhor Rokudo, não senti algo especial por outra mulher? Desculpe te pergunta isso , mais não quero futuramente isso de prejudique .

Ele me olhou surpreso, não tivesse entendido minha pergunta. _ Por favor dessa sincero comigo. – disse tom suplico.

_ Não ninguém. Eu ame isso Srta. Se refere.

Eu sorri não queria prejudica alguém por causa de uma farsa. _ O senhor está de acordo nosso relacionamento? Eu não quero sinta-se forçado por causa da minha decisão.

_ Eu não tenho escolha. Apenas não desejo milhares funcionários sejam prejudicados por meinha mal conduta.

-"Ele não parece ser homem apenas em dinheiro". – Pensei olhando sua expressão de preocupado.

_ Sobre nosso relacionamento devemos agir? O senhor me disse eu deveria casa-me com o Sr. Rokudo ? A princípio acredito diretores desfiaram se nos casamos em pouco tempo.

Meu pai me reperdeu ._ Mamiya Sakura !

_ Por favor Senhor Yuri não a reprenda, vejo Srta. Sakura está preocupada com futuro dela, além do mais, posso ver ela garota muito decisão suas escolhas. – Disse o Senhor.

_ Estou disposto ouvi-la Sua filha, maior respeito. – Disse Rinne.

_ Eu quero dizer é aceito acordo, estou fazendo isso seria grande alívio poder saber meu pai não terá dificuldades futuramente em pagar minha faculdade. – Disse pequeno sorriso.

_ Sobre relações de você acredito poderão começar devagar , se não Srta, não quiser nada meu neto eu entenderei , está fazendo grande favor a nós , de salvar posição meu neto empresa. – disse presidente .

_ Sobre casamento. Por favor aceite esse pedido. Mesmo futuramente você não derem bem, aceitei o divórcio em ano, não seria justo nossa parte em dar algo em troca além eu pagar seus estudos . Darei 5% nossa empresa a Srta, depois um ano de estarem casados. Assim viria se cobrir com acordo.

Apenas neguei com cabeça recusando proposta._ Não quero nada em troca , não seria justo toma-lo 5% sua empresa algo foi construído suor dos outro. Sua proposta é generosa de mais em pagar meus estudos.

O senhor começo rir .

_ Acredito a Srta. Tem grande futuro pela frente sua generosidade . Por favor sem algo deseja apenas me diga .

_ Acredito eu seu pai temos muito o que discutir . Por favor Sr. Yuri me acompanhe.

Meu pai parecia muito nervoso ele se levantou atrais do precedente , apenas deixado eu moço sozinhos, o silencio se manteve por alguns segundos então ele disse.

_ Desculpe por envolve-la nisso. Sinto muito. Eu não tocarei apenas for necessário em público. Não desrespeitado.

_ Peço desculpe ótima vez , eu ter beija- sem sua permissão no elevador. Percebi Srta estava sentido mal com falta de ar.

Neguei com cabeça . _ Tudo bem. Não o que desculpas, você apenas tentou me ajudar.

Ele se levantou . _ Que tal irmos dá uma volta pelo jardim? Eles conversam? – ele me perguntou entendo mão para mi.

Eu levantei aceitei seu convide. Ele me ajudou me levantar começo me conduzir direção ao jardim.

_ Acredito parte agora terei conhece-la minha futura noiva.

Eu rir seu comentário.

_ Eu digo o mesmo. Nos dois rimos. Paramos de caminha paramos de baixo uma árvore já o sol estava muito forte . Senti sua aproximação denim, ele levou sua mão meu cabelo ajeitando flor estava meu cabelo.

_ Pronto ! Por favor parti de agora me chame de Rinne . ele estendeu mão para mi.

Corei não estava acostumada chamar as pessoas pelo primeiro nome, apenas aquelas eu tinha intimidades.

Elevei minha mão, aperta mão dele. _ Me chame de Sakura .- disse.

Pode ver sorriso formando seus lábios. _ Prazer conhece-la Sakura . Eu menos esperava ele beijo palma da minha mão .


	4. Chapter 4

**Eu sei vocês vão quere me matar  
Tudo bem -,-**

 **Boa leitura beijos até a próxima**

 **Se vocês deixarem comentários rsr o próximo capitulo sair rapidinho :P**

 **Capítulo 4 Revelações**

No dia seguinte foi para escola, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Minhas amigas pergunta-lo sobre Miai apenas disse foi encontro agradável, o homem eu conheci era muito educado e gentil. Rinne essa era seu nome, para mim homem completamente misterioso, seria possível conhecemos melhor? além de encontros formais?

O que levaria os sócios de uma empresa com o tamanho daquele porte, fazer uma exigência dessa ? Rinne seria único herdeiro?

-Oieee! Terra para Mamiya.

\- Oquê!?. - Eu Percebi bola de vôlei vindo em minha direção me acertando no meu braço. Não costumo andar desligada, mas jogando vôlei, me sentia um peixinho fora d'água. O período escolar passou voando, ajudei limpar sala de aula foi para casa. Eu saio da escola vejo carro parado enfrente portão da escola estacionado, pelo porte do carro eu poderia dizer não era um carro barato que qualquer um poderia ter. Um homem alto elegante saio do carro; Eu logo pode reconhece-lo.

-Senhor Rinner ? – eu disse, ele se aproximou de mim.

-Boa tarde, Sakura Mimiya.

\- Eu posso ajuda-lo ? – eu perguntei

Ele apena sorriu e disse : _ Achei que poderíamos nós conhecer melhor. Ele parecia meio acanhado, eu aceitei sua oferta. Eu queria descobri, mas a respeito desse homem.

_ Vamos ? – ele abriu porta do carro para mim, eu entrei, ele vez mesmo se acomodou no carro sem que eu esperasse ele me entregou buque enorme de rosas vermelhas e brancas.

Eu aceitei, era lindo era primeira vez eu ganho duque de flores dão lindo como aquele. Eu agradeci. _ Muito obrigado, ela são lindas.

_ Que bom tenha gostado. Tenha algum lugar de preferencias deque gostaríamos irmos jantamos?

Neguei com cabeça, ele dirigia não trocamos única palavras, aproveitei oportunidade manda mensagem para minha mãe dizendo onde eu estava indo e com quem. Ele parou em um restaurante belo visto, era restaurante de cinco estrelas, saímos do carro eu sigo ele silencio entramos no restaurante uma Mulher me olhou de cima a baixo.

_ Ela está com senhor?

_ Sim ela está, mesa para dois, e por favor. Não deixei ninguém se aproxima da nossa mesa. Não quero empreendedores me incomodando a essa hora.

_ Sim senhor. Mulher nós levou até nossa mesa, Rinne pediu comida

_ Você tem alguma preferência Sakura?.

_ Não, por favor só evite pratos com pimentas, eu sou alérgica. Ele concordou.

_ Desculpe, pega-la assim, sem ao menos ter avisado antes.

_ Não problema.

_ Eu pensei muito, sobre você me disse ontem. Eu queria saber você tem algum pretendente? Você é garota bonita e também jovem, eu não queria interromper seus sonhos, por causa do pedido egoísta meu avô.

Neguei com cabeça : _ Não tenho interesse em ninguém. Seu avô deve estar muito preocupado com futuro da empresa, além do seu.

Ele cruzou os dedos , parecia estar preocupado. _ Eu sei meu avô pode estar sento egoísta, Sakura, eu não quero mentir para você. Os acionistas então agitados por saber meu avô decidido se aposentar, eu como herdeiro deveria tomar posse, uma parte do nosso acionistas então se opondo contra a mim, eles acham eu não tenho capacidade manter empresa no eixo.

_ Com base, então achando eu causaria propositalmente falência da nossa empresa.

_ Que horror? Porque estão pensados algo assim de você?

_Por causa de antiga rija familiar, uns dois anos atrais quem deveria ocupar o cargo era meu Tio avô, pôr devidos problemas de saúdes ele acabou falecendo. Meu Avô não concordou meu primo assumisse; isso calcou mal-entendido nossa família.

_ O meu primo ele alega; por ser mais velho e também casado, tem mas responsabilidade do que eu, tomas contas dos negócios e também disse ele poderia manter matrimonio nossa família em segurança.

_ Então uma parte dos acionistas alegaram eu só poderia receber o cargo de diretor, se eu fosse casado é construísse uma família, assim eu teria respeito e valor de cuida nosso patrimônio.

Tudo ele me contava parecia coisa de novela, mas o que levarei acionistas pensarem assim? Só porque pessoa não ser casou não significa ela não daria valor a sua família, ao menos que... tentei pensar diversas possiblidades nem uma se encachaçavam.

_ Resumido é por isso, seu avô deseja você se case , para prova os acionistas, você tem capacidade de assumir grande responsabilidade além empresa, e sim de uma família.

_ Mas se mantemos casamento durante um ano, eles não podem considera hipótese nosso casamento seja uma armação? Além nós correríamos risco de ser pegamos.

Comida chegou o garçom começo nós servi, ele me ofereceu uma tacha de vinho eu neguei. Começamos comer por momento em silencio, Rinne parecia pensativo. Ele disse:

_Você está certeza, eles poderiam descobri nossa farsa. Se mantemos morando juntos durante uno anos ;podemos ganhar confiança da família, durante mas dois anos você pode estudar e mora sozinha livremente o que desejar, apenas manteremos aparecia depois três anos, poderíamos nós divorcia.

_ E claro com maior respeito senhorita quiser ter relação fora do casamento, que seja apenas escuras, não podemos permiti isso caia ouvidos acionista nem da minha família em particular.

Por momento eu queria bater nesse idiota, quem ele pesava que é. Achar eu teria casos a parte alguém, mas casada.

Tom deboche eu disse – Você pode ficar tranquilo eu já mais serei uma mulher infiel. Se é essa sua preocupação. Eu olhei para ele desconfiada então disse. - Eu deveria perguntar sobre isso. Você parece ser homem adora flerta todas as mulheres que conhece.

Ele me ergueu sobrancelha, parou de comer, pousou o talher calmante no prato e disse. – Eu não sou homem mulherengo é isso quer saber.

-Ótimo! – eu disse tom convincente

-Ótimo! Ele também disse.

Eu me sentia tão brava? Ele só apenas disse a verdade. Eu não deveria me relacionar com ninguém estivemos casados. Voltamos comer em silencio, depois conversamos sobre assuntos aleatória à minimizar o clima. Depois saímos do restaurante. Fomos pego de surpresa jornalista estavam nossa espera, um saio emburrando outro fazendo milhares de perguntas a nós, Rinne rapidamente jogou seu paletó por cima de mim, me cobrindo meu rosto, seguranças do restaurantes tentaram conter o tumulto, um segurança pediu para que nós saímos pelo fundos do restaurantes. Sem entender nada segui Rinne.

_ O que está acontecendo? Então atrais da gente?

Rinne pegou minha mãe começo me guiar para fora do prédio ._ Ele devem saber sobre a proposta dos acionistas, querem nós confirmando os boatos.

Quando conseguimos sair do restaurante, não poderíamos chegar no carro, angus jornalistas estavam envolta dele, outros observavam movimentação da rua, completamente disfarçados.

Rinner começamos andar nós distancia do restaurante do carro, chegamos parque decidimos para por ali espera os jornalistas desistirem. Quando escutamos alguém gritando:-"eles foram por ai"

Rinner me puxou para trais de uma arvore me pressionou contra ela, não dando tempo de eu contesta-lo, ele beijos manteve paletó escondendo nossos rostos. Pode sentir sua mão agarrando minha cintura, aproximando nossos corpos, nossos lábios se mantinho grudado. -ele sussurrou : - apenas feche os olhos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas do Autor**

Oiee!  
Espero que gostem beijos  
até próxima

espero receber algum comentário ...

Boa leitura!

 **Capitulo 5 –**

apenas feche os olhos. – Ele sussurrou, eu obedeci.

Nos beijamos... E beijamos... E beijamos até que minha boca estava seca, meus lábios doíam e minha cabeça estava nas nuvens. Quando paramos para recuperar o fôlego, Rinne se afastou de mim. Manteve seu corpo grudado ao meu. Pode escutar alguém gritando: -Por aqui não a ninguém.

-Eles já foram. Rinne se mantinha sério, seus mão mantinha em minha cintura. Eu afastei dele, não era primeira vez ele me beijou. Por um lado, me sentia destroçada, mesmo tempo contende. Virei de lado mantive cabeça abaixada, ele não perceber eu estava envergonhada.

Ele foi o primeiro havia me beijando e agora... perdi completamente meu raciocínio, ele mexeu no seu paletó estava cumprindo meu rosto.

_Não podemos voltar para o carro. Chamarei um taxi nós levarmos. Ele disse tranquilo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

_Tudo bem... -única coisa eu conseguir dizer a ele.

Ele pausou mão sobre sua nunca, ao menos eu esperava ele começo desculpar: _ Desculpa eu fiz de novo. Não queria beija-la a força.

Não sabia onde enfiar minha cara. _ Esqueça já passou! Não foi nada! – estava gagueando igual uma boba.

_ É melhor eu ir. Entreguei seu paletó. Eu dei as costas ir embora, sentir segura meu braço.

_ Sakura!

_Espera! Estamos outro lado da cidade. Não vou deixa-la ir sozinha, mas andar pela rua a essa hora.

Ele pousou sua mão sobre minha testa. _Esta vermelhar, por acaso está com febre?

_Não estou. – Por algum motivo suas ações me incomodavam.

(Nota autor: Pessoal desculpa não coloca modo pov Rinne , eu ainda não conseguir encontra uma forma de interpretar o personagem, assim eu achar, eu coloco modo pov ; apenas modo de visão dele." Bom se vocês quiserem é claro")

_Você era Bv? Oh.. explicaria muito ter saído correndo daquele jeito do elevador. E também...

Eu exaltei por um momento de vergonhar. _ Ta eu era! Algum problema? Se não fosse pro você naquele dia eu ...

Não consegui completar a frase fiquei em silencio, ele também. Única coisa ele disse havia pedido um taxi. O taxi chegou me levou para casa no trajeto se manteve em silencio. Cheguei em casa desci , ele disse.

_Suas coisas então meu carro, mandei alguém trazê-las. Depois disse ele me entregou um cartão.

_ Esse é meu numero qualquer coisa basta me ligar. Ele sorriu e continuou. _ Desculpe pelo ocorrido.

Nos despedimos entrei em casa e comprimente minha mãe subir direção meu quatro. Tentei esquecer ocorreu no parque foi inevitável . Tomei o banho ajudei minha mãe na cozinha paramos escutar televisão o jornal na noite, uma noticia nós chama atenção, que não agradou nada minha mãe, muito menos eu.

-" _Destaques do dia_ **CEO Rinne Rokudo** , _Empresário foi visto hoje pela tarde supostamente adolescente, rumores a envolvendo supostamente casamento"_

Paramos ouvir o jornalista, noticiar notícias, minha mãe fio eu e Rinne Rokudo junto saindo do restaurante. A Cada pronunciado eu e minha mãe ficamos espantadas.

_ Como eles sabiam eu, supostamente seria noiva prometida de Rinne. = eu disse, minha mãe se manteve em silencio.

Sabe aquele ditado que diz: paus e pedras poderão romper seus ossos, mas as palavras jamais me farão mal? Que absurdo! Com muito gosto teria tomado uma surra sobre todas as palavras que me foram jogadas neste dia. As pessoas riam.

Apontavam e sussurravam, alguns não se incomodavam em sussurrar, e acredito que recebi abraços de lástima de cada garota na classe sênior. Isso foi só a primeira metade do dia. A tarde foi pior. Muito pior.


	6. Chapter 6

Naquela seguinte se não estivesse tão preocupada com os diversos noticiários meu envolvimento com **"CEO Rinne"** diria eu mal consegui pregar olhos essa noite. Só de lembra ocorreu no parque, passo mão sobre meus lábios sentido os lábios dele estivesse atacado de beijar. –"Eu to pensado? Ele só vez aquilo para despistar aqueles jornalistas nos seguiam". Me arrumo desço a escada.

— Bom dia! — sorrio e cumprimento a todos. Vou direto para o Mesa me sento toma café-da-amanhã. Minha mãe havia preparado.

— Ai, graças a Deus! Muito agitada minha mãe fala.

— Que cara de desespero é essa? Mãe. – Eu pergunto, ela aponta direção a janela.

— Veja você mesma.

Me levanto, sem ao menos ter tocado meu café-da-amanhã, me aproximo a janela afasto a cortina, percebo mutirão de homens e mulheres frente nossa casa.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Minha mãe cruza os braços olha direção meu pai, olhar feio. — aconteceu! . Meu pai engole seco atentar arruma gravata.

— Depois que a notícia repercorreu todos os jornais de televisão sobre seu envolvimento com aquela família **"Rokudo** " nosso telefone não para de tocar, jornalistas querendo saber mais sobre envolvimento de vocês. E nossa casa! estar cercada por jornalistas.

— Calma querida logo eles esqueceram desse caço. Meu pai tentar calmar minha mãe, ela acaba surtando mais ainda. Volto me sentar na mesa tento tomar café-da-amanhã, pego minha mochila, minha mãe diz. — Onde a Senhorita pensa em ir?

— Escola, não poço faltar por causa meros jornalistas. Minha mãe senta na cadeira leva uma das mãos sua testa começa massagear.

— Hoje não, é melhor fica em casa até resolvemos isso tudo. Não quero rosto da minha filha estampada nos jornais, ainda, mas noticias de fofocas ou acusações caluniosas que vão se espalhar por aí.

Não queria faltar na escola, mas minha mãe tinha razão, não poderia coloca os pés fora de casa, e vigiense nada tivesse acontecido. Meu pai atente seu celular posso ouvir " **Senhor Rokudo** " logo depois meu pai me olha meio intrigado, ele afasta o celular do ouvido e diz.

— Sakura, O Sr, Rokudo mandara alguém te buscar.

Não disse nada apenas acenei com cabeça, algo me dia aquela amanha seria dia longo. Não demorou muito para três carros pretos para frente nossa casa, começa dispensar multidão se encontrava ali, parados.

Seguranças partícula do Senhor Rokudo, não desespera. Um dos seguras disse o Sr Rokudo os havia enviado para garanti nossa segura. Não queria ser seguida por ai 24 horas, só apenas queria ir para escola, esquecer toda essa confusão. Sem pensar duas vezes pedi para que me levasse a escola.

Sair do carro o segurança certificaram tudo em ordem, por sorte não havia descoberto onde estudava. Por sorte conseguido chegar atempo antes do professor entra na sala, vou me sentar percebe olhares confusos dos colegas de classe, já imagina o que eles então pensando. Me viro para acenas minhas colegas logo estavam trais de mim, e dizer –" Bom dia" o professor entra começar a aula.

Pode ouvir sussurro e, mas sussurros comentários maldosos. Meu coração bate acelerado e minha boca está mais seca, sinto na minha garganta. Sinto a necessidade de me explicar minhas amigas, me levanto nada tivesse acontecido as chamo para almoça.

— Miho , Rika. Vamos almoçar. As duas continua em silencio me olhando, Rika se levanta e diz. – Vamos estou morrendo de fome. As duas se levanta seguimos direção jardim. Sinto necessidade de explicar toda essa confusão, escuto grupo de garotas passar por nós e dizer

–"Com certeza ela deve da gravida!"

— Não ligue para elas, Sakura. Deixa-as falarem, sabemos isso não é verdade. Miho comenta sentado banco abrindo embalagem de pão doce.

— Desculpem por não ter contado a você sobre encontro de casamento meu pai me arrumou. Eu não sabia família dele eram empresário.

— Mais ai vocês vão mesmo se casar?

— Não sei, para mim é tudo confuso. Ainda mais noticia caço foi para na televisão, estamos apenas nos encontrado para nós conhecer.

— Diz ai, ouvir dizer Rinne Rokudo e gato! É verdade Sakura? – as duas perguntas empolgadas esperando minhas respostas.

Rinne, é homem atraente mais estar usando terno elegante que lhe cai perfeitamente dele. Me lembra seus braços forte rodeado minha cintura me puxando seu encontro.

 _Pronto, Sakura!_

 _Chega de bobageira!_

 _Deixe o homem no lugar dele ... na fantasia ..._

— Ele sim. Digo homem muito elegante as duas vezes saímos ele sempre anda bem vestido. Posso ouvir as duas suspira.

— Sakura hoje à tarde você vai fazer?

— Bom tenho que ir trabalhar.

Fim o sinal da ultima aula havia tocado, me espreguiço pego minhas coisas, ir meu trabalho de meio período. Me deparo com alguns seguranças porta da escola, eu havia completamente esquecido deles, as pessoas me olham. –" Isso é tudo constrangedor para mim". Peço me deixam meu trabalho, o segurança não disse nada apenas levam de carro onde trabalho, chego me despeço deles entro no local.

Minha amiga sorri lindamente como se eu fosse a salvação da sua lavoura, depois abre armário pego lindo avental rosado.

— Não sei nem como te agradecer, Sakura.

Visto o avental e enfio meus cabelos, presos por uma trança lateral, os prendo.

O bairro inteiro resolveu tomar café aqui? Apresso-me e começo a dividir o atendimento das mesas com Jasmim. Anoto os pedidos com um sorrisão estampado no rosto. Estou adorando a agitação e amando mais ainda, que estejam elogiando meus crepes e bolinhos.

Opa! Quase provoco um desastre, ao esbarrar em uma mesinha. Peço desculpas e concentro-me em não derrubar nada. Ai, Jesus! Estabanada e desastrada poderiam ser meus nomes do meio. Olho no relógio e está quase na hora de eu ir.

Sorte que as coisas parecem ter acalmado, Jasmim possui um dom para lidar com os clientes e organizar o caos de pedidos. Volto para trás do balcão, Jasmim me estende um copo de Coca-Cola e um misto quente.

Dou uma mordida no sanduíche e fecho os olhos em êxtase. Nem eu sabia que estava faminta.

— Deixe-me rego hoje as plantas antes de ri. Jasmim agradece, término de comer, saia enfrente café estico uma mangueira para regar as plantas que a enfrente no café.

Sinto uma vibração começar a sacudir a mangueira como um maremoto

Ô ... Ooooh. Lascou-se.

 **RINNE POV**

Atrasado, estaciono minha moto na entrada lateral da Café, onde aquela garota trabalha. Se não fosse pelo meu avô não viria busca-la pessoalmente. Tiro o capacete e a jaqueta depositando-os sobre o banco. Checo o celular e ainda tenho uns minutos. Respiro fundo e aliviado ... Menos mal..

Caminho apressado pela respondendo ao texto de avô.

Praguejo alto ... — Mas, que merda de dia!

— Ô.. oooh lascou-se !

Reconheço voz , mas quando desvio a atenção do celular para ver de onde veio o som, sou atingido. Mas que porra? Um jato d'água, mais forte que um soco, golpeia em cheio as minhas bolas. — Puta que pariu, como isto dói! — berro deixando cair o celular e inclino-me para frente tentando me proteger. Um jato atinge meu rosto ... Um murro doeria menos e tenho

que fechar a boca para não me afogar ... Uma gritaria começa e sou atingido várias vezes, até que finalmente, o jato é desviado para o outro lado. Sou invadido pelo alívio, contudo ele dura pouco. Abro os olhos só para ver uma onda lamacenta ejetar-se e espirrar-se em mim. Mais um grito

Percebo que as minhas roupas, além de encharcadas e cobertas de terra,

Respiro fundo para recuperar o fôlego e conter a dor entre as pernas.

Caralho!

Escuto uma voz feminina doce.

— Perdão! Acabei perdendo controle da mangueira.

Minha atenção está toda dirigida para a dor infernal em minha virilha. Até agradeço que o foco deles não esteja em mim, tenho certeza que meu rosto expressa a minha agonia. Nem quando quebrei braço em um rali, senti dor igual. Fecho os olhos com o rosto voltado para o céu quando uma rajada de vento bate fora de contexto, mas não me acalma. Esbravejo todos os palavrões que conheço e invento alguns outros.

— O que foi que eu fiz?

Pequenas mãos começam a tatear o meu corpo. A sensação é boa, mas não o suficiente para amenizar minha raiva. Respiro fundo e foco minha atenção para a dona da voz. Mamiya Sakura?

Mesmo suja e com os cabelos em uma trança esquisita, percebo que é bonita, bem bonita, arriscaria linda. E que olhos! Interesso-me e quero que ela me olhe. Gostei como fica fofa, toda sem jeito ... Fofa? De onde tirei isto? Fofa?

— Desculpe, mas quando vi, já tinha perdido o controle. Machucou? Está doendo?

Porra, experimenta tomar um chute no saco e um murro no rosto! É claro que está doendo, pra caralho!

Ela parece apavorada e isso me incomoda.

— Estou bem, nada de dor. — Minto em um rosnado.

— Ai, que alívio. — Suspira de um jeito encantador.

— Senhor Rinne Rokudo? O que faz aqui?

E surreal reencontrar o Rinne no Café aqui e mais inacreditável ainda, a situação. Seria cômico se não fosse trágico. Com tanto homem por aí, para eu encharcar e cobrir de terra, tinha que ser logo ele? Suspiro. Procuro não dar bandeira, mas é impossível não olhar para o abdômen.

Estremeço ... e minha pele começa a suar debaixo de toda a lama grudada nela. Um sorriso arrogante está plantado em seu rosto ao me examinar sem nenhum constrangimento.

— Eu vi de buscar pessoalmente, A mandado meu avô.

Ele tenta se levantar, suspira recupera o folego. — Vá, estarei esperando.

— Tenho que avisar meus pais.

— Não se preocupe eles já sabem.

Eu ofereço lenço eu carrego, ele apenas gradecer. Volto termina meu serviço em silencio e quando apenas ele me observa, acabo sou dispensada pego minhas mochila e saio, vejo lado do carro me esperando me aproximo ele abre a porta para eu entrasse. Tento novamente perdi desculpa pelo ocorrido com banho de maqueira.

— Está querendo me dizer que além de quase me capar, você me deu banho de lama.

— Em parte eu mereci, por ontem.

Antes dele entra no carro conversa algo com seguranças entra uma chave, ele entra fecha porta, ficamos em silencio durante o percurso , avisto um mansão os portão se abre, o carro estaciona próximo porta principal da casa. Logo seguida um segurança abre porta do carro saímos, Rinne disse iria rouca de roupa depois nós veríamos, só acompanhada por empregada até uma sala, ela abre as portas revelando enorme escritório.

—Por favor entre o Senhor presidente a espera. Assim entro vejo uma senhora ao lado do presidente ela sorri para mim. Me curvo, para agradecer sua hospitalidade.

— Não necessidade, por favor sente-se . Me aproximo de sua mesa me sento sofá ele havia me indicado.

— Rinne ? onde ele está? Eu pedi ele trouxesse. Ele ergue uma sobrancelha.

— Desculpe senhor por minha culpa,ele acabou encharcado sujo de terra. Assim chegamos ele disse iria se troucar depois se ajudaria a nós.

O senhor apenas confirmou com cabeça, a senhora venho meu encontro apertando minhas bochechas. – Você é Mamiya Sakura ? Como é linda!

— Me desculpe, me chamo Tamako Rokudo. Não vejo hora poder leva-la todas as lojas fazer compra comigo! Meu deus! O casamento temos organiza-lo !.

— Eu.. eu... jurava estava mais vermelha que pimenta ela disse "casamento" não sabia o que responder, fiquei aliviada presidente limpo garganta chamar nossa tenção.

— Queria por favor, ela Rinne tem decidirem.

— Desculpe. Eu digo envergonhada.

— Não a oque se desculpar querida. Ela segura minha mão. — Se precisar de qualquer coisa conte comigo.

— Desculpe pelo atrasa! As portas sala de abriram

Não queria reparar, mas reparo como o modelo claro de corte italiano valoriza os músculos de seu corpo atlético. Seus cabelos estavam úmidos penteados para trais. Ele se aproxima do sofá beija a senhora senta ao lado da senhora.

— Já estão todos aqui, devemos ser cautelosos, agora que media sabe o caço.

— Não é coincidência, assim saímos da restaurante multidão de repostes nós esperávamos, acredito que alguém deve estar nós vigiando. Diz Rinne tom ríspido.

— Temos traidores entre nós, por isso devemos ser cautelosos, sobre notícias não podemos simplesmente abafa-las. Comentou senhora Tamako

— Se não abamos, mas noticias como essas iram aparecer. Rinne se levanta e joga um jornal em cima na mesa do presidente.

— Eu disse iria cuidar tudo! Não podemos envolver menor de idade nossos problemas vovô!

Me mantenho e silencio, escudada discussão entre eles, Tamako pega o jornal e folheia. —Isso é grande calúnia! Como eles podem noticiar tipo de coisas? Mais sobre uma menina?

— E quando não demos expliçoes oficiais, eles iriam inventares horrores.

Presidente levanta mão fazendo um gesto para que todos nós ficamos em silencio Rinne estava em pé andava de um lado para outro para.

— Vamos nos pronunciar. O senhor me encarou. – Prometer seu pai que nada lhe aconteceria estiver sobre nossos cuidados.

— Infelizmente nada saio como planejados, senhorita Sakura quero ter certeza que podemos contar com você, mesmo que relacionamento de você velha ser público.

Ele faz uma pausa espero eu responda, olho para Rokudo Rinne se mande imóvel o silencio continua entre nós tento dizer algo, volto a fechar boca encontrado palavra certa de pronunciar.

Relacionamento público significa que teremos de passar mais tempo juntos, sem mencionar... modo meus lábios tentados não pensar contado físico.

— Eu não me importo, mais porque eu? O senhor não poderia ter escolhido uma pessoa adequada para essa acacial? Droga as vesses acabo perguntado o que não deveria, mais justamente eu?

— O motivo é seu pai e único funcionário que considero como amigo. Em todos esses anos ele nós ajudamos informações, que poderiam levar nossa empresa a maus lições, ele nunca me pediu nada em troca muito menos tirou vantagem subir sua carreira.

— Seu pai me disse havia uma filha, não pensei duas vezes, achei seria bom aproxima nossa familiares através de vocês dois. Com todo respeito é mínimo eu poderia fazer por vocês lhe dar bom estudo vida estável.

Lembro de poucas vezes meu pai falando sobre seu trabalho, algumas vezes eu pegava trabalhando em casa finalizar alguns projetos de arquiteturas, ele dizia ser muito importantes para ele. Ele viaja passava dias fora, mais quando voltava para casa ele sempre nós levava para jantamos hora sempre vinha com presente para mim . algumas vezes ele dizia quem mandou presente foi senhor presidente para mim quando eu conhecesse um dia deveria agradece-lo.

Neguei com cabeça perdida meus próprios pensamentos, isso tudo para mim era novo, me assustava lá no fundo poderia sair machucada .. era forma de eu agradecer presidente vez todos esses anos pelo meu pai. Eu minha mãe podemos tudo bom do melhor, sem mencionar saímos viajar nas férias de verão. Isso tudo proporcionado salário meu ganhar.

— tudo bem, é apenas pronunciado, não vejo nada demais. Olho para eles, parecem supressos com minha resposta.

— Querida! você não imagina o quanto estou feliz!. Senhora Tamako me abraça me deixando supressa.

— Sobre o contrato, o presidente diz. Eu interrompo.

— Não quero nada, apenas pagando meus estudos já está bom tamanho.

A Recepção rokudo foram dão calorosa, eu havia me esquecido pelo qual motivo eles havia me chamado , foi bem recebida, fiquei para jantar, dona Tamako me convidou conhecer jardim da casa, troquei poucas palavras Rinne, sinceramente não sei, ele deve pensar proposta de casamento.


End file.
